1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magneto-optic disk apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increase of the capacity of magneto-optic disks has been and is proceeding similarly to hard disks. One possible means to realize such increased capacity is to decrease the track pitch or to raise the line density.
When, for example, the line density is raised to achieve high density recording, there is a problem that inter symbol interference occurs. When NRZ (non-return-to-zero) binary detection is applied to detection of data, the phase margin may be decreased which increases the data error rate.